


Daily Routine

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: An outbreak of a deadly virus decimates the Earth's population. Those who survived need to adjust.





	Daily Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back to my bingo card :D I'm so close to a blackout, wheee \o/
> 
> This fills the _**pandemics and epidemics**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/kf0peubswafx9iw/epi-finish.png?dl=0)  



End file.
